


I'm the "punch your feelings out" guy

by adyeque



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Catra speaks Spanish, F/F, Fist Fights, High School, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), One Shot, Short One Shot, There is a small ‘fight’ scene but nothing too graphic, adora speaks spanish, also the use of the d-slur, angsty catra, but that’s only like two times, catra and adora speak spanish, catra is a cheerleader, rated teen for langauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adyeque/pseuds/adyeque
Summary: "OYE!" Suddenly everyone went quiet it wasn’t every day that people could witness Adora angry. Her knuckles were whitening on each side, her frown couldn’t possibly get any closer and the blue of her eyes possibly turned to red. Bow was anxiously looking back and forth to Adora then to Catra, Glimmer’s fist slowly began to lower and Catra was trying to hide her amused smile. Welp guess we broke her this time she thought to herself as she took a step away from Glimmer.OrCatra and Adora have an argument and some feelings are explored,, maybe??
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	I'm the "punch your feelings out" guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first fic and I wrote it pretty quickly so be niceee. I would like some feedback tho,,, cause I wanna write more of these  
> Im so jealous of ppl that can get gfs in high school like bro how??

" _OYE!"_ Suddenly everyone went quiet it wasn’t every day that people could witness Adora angry. Her knuckles were whitening on each side, her frown couldn’t possibly get any closer and the blue of her eyes possibly turned to red. Bow was anxiously looking back and forth to Adora then to Catra, Glimmer’s fist slowly began to lower and Catra was trying to hide her amused smile. _Welp guess we broke her this time_ she thought to herself as she took a step away from Glimmer.

"I suppose this is where the fun ends Sparkles," she was about to walk away when she was forcibly being pulled to the opposite side of the hallway.

after being pulled away out of the building to the back of the school where they could have some privacy Adora boxed Catra to the wall and crossed the arms.  
"Really, princess? Are we seriously doing this here, again? Seems like you just can't get enough of me." the same smirk, the light blush, and the quick glimpse.

"Stop trying to be cute," Adora stood tall in front of Catra, "You crossed the line." This had become a routine for them at its point, Catra would say mean things and then the mighty Adora would come to the rescue. Of course, she was there for everyone who needed her, she had to be everyone's hero. Catra rolled her eyes and pushed herself from the wall she was leaning on, "Oh Adora until when will you put up this act for?" Adora took a step back, still trying to keep her posture.

"At this point, I don't think this thing," she pointed between them back and forth, "is even about me bullying your puny little friends anymore." She stepped closer.

"What are you-"

"Shhh, _callate"_ Catra ordered as she placed her finger on Adora's lips, "We already know how it all gonna play out; you yell at me for saying some shit, I'm gonna yell back cause you gonna be acting like some dumb bitch, then you are gonna go back to your 'friends' or whatever acting all proud cause once again," Catra slightly yells this part, "Adora is the knight in the shining armour saving everyone from the terrors of Catra!" 

At this point personal space has left the room.

"Well, I'm done! You think you're some hot shit for standing up for people cause you think you're selfless or whatever but in reality, YOU ONLY WANNA FEED THAT DAMN EGO OF YOURS-" Adora interrupts Catra by slamming her to the wall behind her. The shock lasts for only a second and Catra reacts back by throwing a fist at Adora's face. So maybe this was out of their usual routine but it's not like they haven't punched out their feelings before. Sometimes Glimmer would notice the light bruises on Adora's sides but whenever she brought them up Adora would quickly dismiss them and come up with some lame excuse.

"YOU’VE BEEN PICKING MEANINGLESS FIGHTS- UGH- FOR WHAT!"

"Oh, SO THEY CAN TALK SHIT ABOUT ME, BUT WHEN I RECIPROCATE _I’M_ THE BAD GUY?"

"OF COURSE NOT! BUT THE IDEA IS TO BREAK THOSE CYCLES CATRA,” Adora trapped Catra’s wrist in hope to restrain her from further attacks, that however was meaningless since the other girl switched to attack with her legs instead.

"WHAT THEN HUH? You get to be there for them, then what happens to me? Once again you just forget _me."_ Catra really tries to hide the crack in her voice. She told herself she would never let this girl see her helpless, give her any reason to receive sympathy.

At this point in their fight, they were already on the ground Adora's warmup clothes picked up some grass stains, unlike Catra's cheer uniform that still looked presentable maybe due to the fact that she refused to be pinned down by the blonde jock.

The screaming and punching had stopped, the girls panted, the brunette stared into the other girl's eyes and quickly frowned. " _Que_?" she asked.  
Adora's panting died down turning into a small smirk.

" _Nada, solo que"_ she held Catra's back trying to keep her from falling as she better positioned her sitting, then she leaned to the angst teen’s ear and whispered, "You wanna kiss me so bad it's getting embarrassing for you." the blushing had come back, possibly from the fighting, or Adora's lingering hand on Catra's waist, or the warm air hitting the brunette's neck. 

Catra lightly pushed Adora's shoulders, "What?!" She giggled, looking away.

"Well aren’t your the one who calls me a ‘dyke’ across the hallway? Is it so wrong to assume u might have some homosexual _tendencies_ as well?" Adora raised an eyebrow.

"Adora, are you seriously saying that the only way I might be gay is me calling you a dyke?" Catra threw her head back as she laughed. "Not to stereotype but I don’t see many straight girls wearing a suit to prom."

The blonde’s eyes softened "I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you, it wasn’t fair that I was taking sides."   
"...I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick to you and your friends," she took a break, "I’ll try to be better _if_ they also make an attempt to stop being shit to me too. _Specially Glitter._ "

Adora placed her forehead to Catra’s, "Glimmer," she corrected, "I’ll talk to them."

They quietly stared at each other until the pair of mismatched eyes broke the eye contact looked away. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck and placed her head in the crook of Adora's collar bone. All Adora did was watch the, now shy, girl’s actions 

"Idwo."

"What?"

"I want to, kiss you" she tightened around Adora.

opposite to the shy frown Catra was giving, Adora couldn’t contain her smile, face red like the blood running through her beating heart, she couldn’t think.

"That’s gay," is all she managed to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh thanks so much for reading until the end! I would really appreciate comments and thoughts but remember to be nice about it too lol  
> 


End file.
